


Drunk and Disorderly

by insideimasadrainbow



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ex-Boyfriends, Gray's a cop, Inspired by tumblr prompts, Lucy and Lyon are mentioned, M/M, Natsu can dance damn it, drunk Natsu, hint of innocent smut, meaning Natsu sucks Gray off in a prowler but whateva, part of my Gratsu one shots on FF.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimasadrainbow/pseuds/insideimasadrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: *I'm your ex, you're a cop, and I just got arrested for being drunk and disorderly* Gratsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk and Disorderly

"Hey fucker, I know my damn rights, ya hear me?" In the city of Magnolia, the time is 1:12 AM so the sky is a blanket of sheer midnight blue with splashes of an inky jet black along with the creamy shimmer from the stars that were out for the night. The weather was warm and doable for a night of July. Most of the city was asleep, however, because it is the beginning of the weekend, a handful of the night clubs were in full throttle. Which meant lots of drunk people who become emotionally snuffed and forget how to conduct themselves in public. Take Natsu Dragneel for instance.

Struggling in the cop's hold outside of Sizzling Fairies, Magnolia's top favored night club, was Natsu, a 24 year old male in all his pink hair glory. He ditched his signature clothes in favor of black skinny jeans which clamped tight against his thighs and legs, exposing the well defined muscles. The end of his pant legs were tucked into his black boots, the top of the flaps draped over on the sides and the laces sticking up unevenly. His shirt had been a black button up with a nice collar and everything, but now it was completely undone showing his white wife beater. The shirt was sticking to Natsu's skin like a second layer and prominently showing the firm muscles, and his collarbone shone like silk from his sweat that gathered against the skin. Dancing took stress away and Natsu had a lot of stress tonight to get rid of but that's not the point right now, he's currently being manhandled into hand cuffs.

"Oi mother fucker! I ain't do shit so mind your business! Lemme go!" Natsu twisted and yanked his arm towards him, but the stupid cop tightened his hold with an annoyed grunt. The damn punk wouldn't shut his trap. "You can't juss arress me, I'm a citizen and I know my constitutional rig-"

A heavy sigh rang in the night air and the same sighing voice cut off Natsu. "What was it I always told you? Oh yeah. That you'd be rich if babbling was your profession."

Natsu paused his struggling just so he could stare at the new arrival. Bloodshot eyes stained over the natural onyx narrowed at the new cop who seemed to have a twin... no wait- Natsu shook his head to clear the blurry fog forming. "Jesus, do my eyes deceive me?" Natsu croaked amusedly to himself although he shared his inquiring thoughts aloud making the cop holding him roll his eyes at his drunk stupor stupidity. Natsu took a step forward but ended up doubling over from the effects of the alcohol in his system. "Iss that you Gray?" the pink head bobbed up and Natsu's pretty face was furrowed as he gazed at the cop. He sobered up enough to recognize the black spiky unkempt hair along with those dark, smoldering cobalt eyes. The pale skin still looked so smooth and that body... Natsu licked his lips as memories his drunken mind brought up traveled through his head, memories that included the man's body before him, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's ex boyfriend.

Gray moved forward until he was standing in front of Natsu's hunched over figure and swiftly pulled out his flashlight. "You high on some shit Flame-Brain or drunk? You were always sloppy either way." Natsu closed his eyes at the offending light and scoffed.

"Yup, that's Gray alright. Same cold bastard. Look, tell your friend to lemme go. Don't start no shit won't be no shit, no?" Natsu quipped, his irritation starting to spike back up at the situation he was in.

Gray deposited his flashlight all the while giving his ex a very dry look. "You really can't be saying that when you're the number one shit starter. That's why you're in cuffs now, no?" the cop mocked with raised eye brows.

Natsu stared at him through narrowed eyes. "You know what bastard, I dunno why I thought I liked you." he bobbed his head to the side to watch Gray who had begun to walk around him. A few words were murmured between both cops before Natsu felt himself being uncuffed. Dumbly, he watched the cop that had been holding him walk across the street to one of the parked cop cars. "Where's he goin'? Scared?" Natsu heard Gray scoff and turned to face the stupid bastard.

"He's on duty right now, finding drunk idiots like you who wreck havoc to take to the station. By the way, that's where you would've gone if I hadn't stepped in." Gray stared down at the pink haired male irritably and tugged on one of the spiky strands of fuchsia. "But this always gives you away which probably saves your ass more than anything huh."

Natsu yanked his head away with a growl. "You can kiss my ass, now have a good day." twirling around, Natsu managed one step before he found himself unceremoniously dragged back.

"Where do you think your drunk ass is going? If you drove here tell your car goodnight because it'll be having a sleepover with the parking lot until further notice." Gray informs him and leads the trek to his prowler all the while Natsu fumes.

"What the fuck for?! Lemme go bastard! I said I ain't do shit!"

"Tell that to the person who called us. They were very concern of the drunk man in the club with them who kept running into people and yelling."

"I was dancin' damn it!"

Gray tugged Natsu over the sidewalk and opened the back door to the car. Before shoving his ex inside, he gave him another blank look. "When we arrived, guess where you were? Or do you even remember?"

Natsu tried to free his arm for the millionth time. "Asshole, where's the law that says I can't enjoy myself at a night club?"

Gray raked his hand through his hair and let out a long, exasporated sigh. "You were walking on the bar counter disturbing the other people drinking there."

"I was enjoying myself! And damn it, I was dancing. Nuthin' wrong with that."

"Yeah, first of all you can't dance." Gray ignored the offended squawk and continued. "Second of all, you are not allowed to climb on top of bar counters. Lastly, you are not a dancer, you are a very drunk person who is going home."

Natsu glared at him. "I ain't goin' nowhere!"

Gray raised his eye brows. "You'll go anywhere in my cuffs, and if you had any rights, which you don't, you'd go without them anyways. So what's it gonna be, will you be a good little soldier and get in or am I going to cuff you? Besides, it's not like you haven't begged me to cuff you before." Gray pulled his lips into a very sexy smirk after purring his last words, his mind supplying splashes of old images of him and his ex in bed with fluffy purple handcuffs and whip cream. Good times, especially with Natsu's lithe sexy body. Frustrated, Natsu swung his fist out before his brain could catch up with his actions.

Gray was quicker. In half a second, Natsu found himself slammed against the side rear of the car with his arms yanked roughly behind him. The sound of a clean 'click' and the clamp sensation at his wrists told him all he needed to know. Gray decided to gloat anyway. "Cuffs it is."

"Fuck you bastard." Natsu hissed against the glass. His eyes widened when Gray pressed into him from behind and arms came up on each side of him caging him in. However they soon closed when Gray brought his face to his neck and Natsu barely suppressed his shiver when Gray's nose trailed up his sensitive skin. Inhaling in deep, Gray narrowed his eyes into slits.

"When was the last time?" he murmured. Natsu arched into that low, husky tone and mewled when lips brushed over his neck teasingly.

"Last time what?" his breath hitched as the arms slowly dropped down to his sides and hands felt their way down to his waist. They moved to his hips where long, pale fingers sunk into the clothed skin and yanked them back so a very plump rear sank against a very hard erection. Natsu hissed at the friction and let out a whine when teeth snagged his right ear lobe.

" _I fucked you._ " Gray taunted seductively in the same low husky voice. Natsu quivered. Jesus, when was the last time? Natsu's mind decided to take a quick history class. Please don't take notes.

He and Gray got first got together back in high school. They were in their sophomore year when their relationship was made official. But before that they had been child hood friends slash rivals. They stayed as a couple until senior year where they broke up over some stupid shit. Natsu thinks it was because of what year it was and so they were both busy and trying to get their shit together. Whatever it was they eventually got over it and back together before graduation.

Then the college life began shortly after. They ended up going to the same university and both lived in the same dorm but each had their own roommate. This is when the problems started to arise. Jealousy had never really caused rifts between them just because no one had the intention of getting between them. But Natsu was convinced Gray's dumbass roommate Lyon had been trying to get into Gray's pants upon their first meeting. Hell, maybe Lyon finally did during the time Natsu and Gray had split up again. The argues, the fights, the accusations became a dark subject for the on/off couple because it wasn't just Lyon. There was a girl named Juvia, another stupid boy who called himself 'Sugarboy', some bitch named Angel, and- well the list of Gray's admirers was long. It pissed Natsu off. Gray was his and his only, but when he voiced this to Gray halfway through their first semester, Gray got made and broke up with him saying that 'he didn't belong to anyone' blah blah blah. Whatever, the lil bitch was in denial and they got back together after a few months.

But then Natsu's admirers started popping up on the radar and that added more drama shit on their drama shit plate. There had been Cobra, Jackal, some guy named Tempester, a girl named Yukino- just a lot of unnecessary people who caused him and Gray to constantly fight. So, after the fifth break up, their group of friends talked to each of them separately basically telling them to snuff their on/off bullshit and to not let anyone get between them because they were too crazy about each other to even doubt the other. Or some shit. Natsu can't remember much but he took Lucy's, one of their best friends, words to the heart.

"I'm keeping this short because I really shouldn't have to tell you this to begin with. Gray fucking loves you so the fact that you keep getting upset over him having crushers is so childish. Like, he's not going anything with them because he has you Natsu! Just like you're not doing anything with your crushers because you have him. Trust each other and quit breaking up like lil bitches. Go get your man."

That's what she told him. And while he grasped the seriousness of her words, he couldn't help but be offended that she called him a bitch. It was a sure thing with Gray but him? Anyways. Natsu sought out Gray to talk their shit out and maybe if he was feeling nice he would apologize for actin' out. It wasn't hard to find Gray as Gray always locked himself in his dorm room to knock out any assignment early on. Fuckin' dweeb. And voila, Gray was where Natsu had pin point in his mind. However, instead of being hunched over his desk erasing problems off his paper to correct them, Gray was hunched over _Lyon_ and was _erasing_ Lyon's fucking asshole from pounding into him so relentlessly.

Natsu had never felt more pissed and betrayed in his life. Lyon was sobbing Gray's name and Gray was sinking himself deeper and deeper into him, his chest pressed flush against the bottom's back. They were soaked in sweat. Natsu had left the room to find a pot and filled it with water, and came back to the room but instead of standing in the doorway he walked in completely, scrunching his face up at the smell of sex that was not him and Gray before sloshing the full pot over the two screwing fuckers. They looked like they needed to cool down but Natsu was too beyond piss to fill the pot with cold water so instead he had filled it was hot water. Then he threw said pot at Lyon's head before stomping out.

Gray only tried to come after him once, and it was a week after he had found Gray in bed with Lyon. Gray had caught him walking on campus when this occurred. "I'm not fucking upset and we ain't getting back together so you can kiss my ass and leave me alone!"

"Fine, here I was trying to apologize or whatever and as usual you're being a pain in my ass!"

Natsu bristled. "Apologize for what? I have shit to be upset for when we weren't even together stupid bastard!"

They stopped talking to each other after that and both went their own ways after graduating. Well, Natsu didn't graduate per se... he dropped out in his third year but Gray had, and obviously his profession is quite blatant. Natsu works as a Sysco driver on the week day mornings and patrols as a security at the local mall on weekend nights. Tonight he was off though, and decided to go out to let out some pent up frustration and stress. And then some bastards decide to call on his ass just because he's having more fun than they are.

But of the course it just has to be his stupid ex who puts him in handcuffs not even 2 years later. At 24, Natsu didn't expect this picture he's painted in now. But whatever, life is life. History class is over, class dismissed.

"It had to be before the time you stuck your dick into that cunt what's his face." Natsu droned in reply, his tone desert dry. He could feel Gray lift his face from his neck.

"Upset?"

"I said I wasn't."

"Lucy let it slip that you were wanting to get back together with me. True or false?"

Natsu growled and inwardly cursed his blonde friend. "False."

"Liar."

"You know asshole, I wouldn't have been trying to get back with you had you not broke up with me. But since being a lil bitch is a description in your damn personality, I guess it couldn't be helped." Natsu smirked dryly.

Behind him Gray's eye twitched. "I wouldn't have had to break up with you if you had controlled your possessive streak a little more."

This bastard... "Well fuck me up the ass with a spoon Gray! Excuse me for having strong feelings for you and sorry for being a bit insecure about someone swooping in taking you away from me, which oh, actually fucking happened." Natsu fumed and pressed his forehead against the glass surface he was trapped against. He closed his eyes and tried to ward off those same damn emotions that had suffocated him after seeing Gray with Lyon. "I didn't mess with anyone whenever we broke up." Natsu's voice was quieter now. A headache was forming quite rapidly. "I hated it when we broke up. I wouldn't talk to anyone, I wouldn't go off to get my mind off you. I just wanted you. All the time and... and each time we split I was scared that we'd be completely over. It killed me because you've been there with from the start. We have history, we made it ourselves so for you to toss me away like that. For you to go fuck the main person I didn't trust with you... like why? Back then, that time when I found you with him... my intentions really was for us to get together but not just get together, I wanted us to work through our problems. I wanted us to talk about each other's concerns or whatever, shit. I really wanted us to be how we were back in high school. We never fought back then, at least not over jealousy shit, ya know? But you got with Lyon." Natsu exhaled softly and bit the inside of his cheek. He really just back pedaled on his 'I'm not upset' facade he had going on. Damn, now Gray was going to rub this shit in-

"As I've said, you would be banking if babbling was a profession." The long silence was finally broken by Gray's words. Gah Natsu really wanted to find a rusty knife and maybe stab Gray with it, but then Gray turned him around and kissed him and Natsu maybe liked this instead. It was like a switch that had been stuck on 'off' finally worked again, and light exploded everywhere. They've been touching on each other for so long that their bodies gravitate together like a magnet. Their clasped lips tickle, tingle, and burn at once and they're reminded of the very first time they'd kissed. Of course 50 times better with added tongue and biting each other's lips."I'm sorry." Gray murmured against the corner of Natsu's mouth before slipping his tongue back inside the damp cavern.

Natsu's knees trembled."Uhghn, apology not accepted." Natsu breathed back and arched his body further against Gray's.

"Did I say 'sorry'? I meant 'I can't stand you'."

"Shut the fuck up and take me home." Natsu gasped when fingers roughly yanked his head back against the car and a very skillful hot mouth clenched onto his neck. And Gray's very warm body crowded against his making him keen happily. As Gray continued to suckle and lick at his neck, Gray's second hand trailed down his body once more, his fingers skimming over every dip and curve as if being reunited with an old route. Natsu pulled on his bound wrists when Gray's hand cupped his ass. "Uncuff me while you're at it b-bastard."

Gray licked a long wet stripe on caramel painted skin. "But you're under arrest." Natsu glared at him when he rolled his hips forward sensually, both of their clothed erections becoming acquainted once again.

"Then don't I have cell I should be gettin' to or what?" Natsu growled. "Cells have beds don't they?"

Gray chuckled. "I wouldn't call my room a cell but it does have a very nice welcoming bed inside."

And so, whoever was on the road at this time of night trying to get home, pulled over for the cop car with the blaring sirens that screeched by, as it's the law. However unbeknownst to them all, the cop was not rushing to a distress call, the cop was rushing to get home because inside the cop car on his knees with the cop's dick in his mouth, was a pink haired devil who didn't know the word 'wait'.


End file.
